Coisas de Meninos e Meninas
by And Allegra
Summary: Vizinhos desde criança, Sasuke e Sakura não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Ela é a típica aluna exemplar e ele o astro da equipe de natação. Eles sempre brigaram, até o dia em que eles trocam de corpo, muita confusão irá acontecer até eles descobrirem como voltar ao normal.


Disclaimer: Essa fanfic foi baseada no filme "Coisas de Meninos e Meninas" e no início ha cenas bastante parecidas, algumas até mesmo iguais, mas isso é somente no início.

* * *

P.O.V Sakura

– Vem, gentil noite! Vem, noite amorosa de escuras sobrancelhas! Restitui-me o meu Romeu, e quando, mais adiante, ele vier a morrer, em pedacinhos o corta.– Li a frase tentando ignorar _Shake Ya Ass_.

_Shake ya ass, but watch yourself_  
_Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with_

– Como estrelas bem pequenas, e ele a face do céu fará tão bela que apaixonado o mundo vai mostrar-se da morte, sem que o sol esplendoroso continue a cultuar. – Recomecei a minha leitura de Romeu e Julieta tentando ignorar o idiota do meu vizinho que não se contentava em ouvir aquele lixo que ele chamava de música e ainda tinha que cantar.

_I came here with my dick in my hand_  
_Don't make me leave here with my foot in yo' ass; be cool._

Fechei os olhos respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar, não fez efeito e tive que procurar por tampões de ouvido. A sensação de quase silencio depois que os coloquei foi maravilhosa, uma incrível paz que eu achei que duraria pelo resto da noite.

Bem, ela duraria se por um descuido eu não tivesse olhado para minha janela que tem vista diretamente para a janela do meu vizinho insuportável.

Ver ele se movimentando como se tivesse com formigas nas calças foi perturbador e não me contive na hora de levantar e ir em direção à janela.

– Ei _pera_ ai. – Eu praticamente gritei, mas ele não ouviu.

_And don't worry bout how I'm rippin this shit_

Comecei a gritar "ei" e a fazer sinais com as mãos até que ele finalmente me notou.

_When I'm flippin what I'm kickin nigga, that's just what I do_

– Que? – Ele perguntou enquanto abria a sua janela.

_I'm effervesecet and I'm off that crescent_

– Sasuke, _da_ para abaixar isso? – Eu tive que gritar novamente, pois ele ainda estava com aquela música alta.

_Nastier than a full grown German Shepherd; motherfucker_

– Desculpa, eu não _to_ ouvindo. – Ele disse confuso.

_Keep steppin_

– Desliga esse som. – Eu gritei e comecei a fazer movimento circulares com a minha mão, enquanto que com a outra eu me apoiava na minha janela.

_They don't fuck with me and they don't_

– Desculpa, você _ta_ dizendo alguma coisa? – Ele disse depois que colocou parte do corpo dele para fora da janela do seu quarto.

_Y'all bitches cant catch me and you won't_

– Eu pedi para você acabar com essa barulheira. – Eu gritei.

_Pay ya fare, fix ya hair, throw that pussy_

– Não é barulheira, é _Mystikal_. –Ele disse e depois deu de ombros.

_Got Prada for my boonapalist, and (?) from Debussy(?)_

– _Ta_, seja o que for desliga isso por favor. – Eu disse.

_You think I'm trickin? Bitch, I ain't trippin_

– E o que eu ganho desligando? – Ele perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

_I'm buyin if you got nice curves for your iceberg_

– Ah... Que tal a eterna gratidão de uma amante da verdade música? – Eu perguntei enquanto dava um dos meus melhores sorrisos apesar de ainda estar irritada.

_Drinkin Henn and actin like it do somethin to me_

– Hum, tudo bem. – Ele disse e deu de ombros.

_Hope this indecent proposal make you do somethin with me_

– Obrigada. – Eu disse e já estava voltando quando ouvi ele completar o que estava dizendo antes.

_Fuck a dollar girl, pick up fifty_

– Eu desligo se você mostrar os peitos. – Ele disse enquanto dava um dos seus tão famosos sorrisinhos de canto. Minha boca fez um "o" e meus olhos se arregalaram com o susto que tomei, logo que me recuperei senti não só minhas bochechas mas todo o meu rosto fervendo com uma mistura de raiva e constrangimento. Ao notar meu constrangimento seus olhos brilharam com divertimento.

_And fuck that coward you need a real nigga_

– Nunca! Você é um verme! – Eu gritei logo após me recuperar, e ele somente riu.

_Off top knick-a-boxers hurtin shit_

– Tudo bem, eu já os vi mesmo. – Ele disse enquanto se voltava para o seu quarto.

_Bend over hoe; show me what you workin with!_

– O que? – Eu disse enquanto envolvia meus braços sobre os meus seios como se estivesse tentando me proteger daquele pervertido. – Você não viu! É mentira! – Eu completei e ele fez somente um gesto de negação com a cabeça.  
Fechei a janela com força e me virei para voltar para minha cama, mas senti um puxão e logo depois uma sensação de frio, logo me dei de conta que minha blusa do pijama havia ficado presa na janela e que havia se rasgado e saído do meu corpo.

Soltei um grito esganiçado e me virei na direção da janela tentando encontrar minha blusa. Mas quando me virei só encontrei ele me encarando e rindo, rapidamente cobri meus seios e tentei me esconder atrás do meu guarda roupa, mas ainda pude ouvir a sua risada e ele gritando em um tom divertido:

– Agora eu vi. – E depois disso minha mente ficou nublada, dividida entre escutar a risada dele que ainda ecoava ou planejar minha mudança para outro continente.

* * *

N/A: Primeira longfic que posto no site, também posto essa fic no Nyah...


End file.
